resident_evil_untoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Scott Kennedy
Leon Scott Kennedy is an American federal agent for the Division of Security Operations (D.S.O.). Prior to this, he served as a police officer with the Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.) for a single day. The actions in the city led to his successful recruitment as a member of US-STRATCOM after the incident in Raccoon City. Biography Raccoon City Upon graduating from the police academy with London, Leon and London was requested assignment to work for the Raccoon Police Department. Their reason of choice was because of the widely publicized murders taking place in and around the Arklay Mountains. Leon and London stopped on their journey to Raccoon City by staying at a motel overnight. Oversleeping from drunkenness a day late, their rushed back onto the road when their wasn't able to telephone into the station. Leon drove through Raccoon City with London while completely unaware of the t-Virus outbreak, after the United States Army and the Army National Guard evacuated some of the blockades in the city's outskirts. Upon reaching the city's business district, Leon stopped the car to inspect two body's on the ground. Being unaware of the outbreak, they was caught by surprise when several zombies (and the two body's they thought was dead) started to attack them. Backing into an alleyway, Leon and London stumbled upon another survivor named Claire Redfield, who had arrived at the city in search of her missing brothers, Chris and Dunkin. Together, Leon, London and Claire decided to seek refuge within the Raccoon Police Station, but before arriving there, they get separated when the police car Leon and London jumped in gets destroyed after a close encounter with a zombie inside the police cruiser he was driving. Both of them barely got out of the vehicle alive before a truck driven by an infected driver crashed into it. During his probe of the Raccoon Police Station, Leon and London met with Lieutenant Marvin Branagh, who saved them after the zombies chased the rookie through the shutter door of the East Hallway. Marvin later gave Leon and London two combat knifes and warned them not to hesitate shooting zombies regardless of being in uniform or not. Leon and London also met with another survivors named Ada Wong and Angeline Holiday, two woman who claimed they was looking for their missing boyfriends, John Clemens and Singer W Parton. They soon developed a bond, and Leon and London even took a bullets for them, fired by Annette Birkin. Leon, London and Angeline, Ada managed to fight against most of the enemies, but soon, Ada and Angeline was wounded by a mutated William Birkin's claws. During that time, Leon and London found out from Annette Birkin that Ada and Angeline was actually a spys, and only came to steal the G-Virus. However, Leon and London didn't believe this until Ada told them herself. Sometime later, Ada and Angeline saved Leon's and London's life when they was cornered by T-00's. Ada and Angeline shot the two Tyrants on its back to get both of them attention, successfully doing so. Ada and Angeline was then attacked, grabbed and raised up by the tyrants, in which she then retaliated by shooting three gunshots into its face, making the Tyrants fall into an Iron smelting pit. However, Ada and Angeline was severely wounded in the process. Ada and Angeline then told Leon and London the truth about everything. Before Ada and Angeline shortly fell unconscious, which Leon and London mistook for death., Ada kissed Leon and Angeline kissed London. However, at the near end, Ada and Angeline helped Leon and London by giving them two rocket launchers to help them to defeat the now mutated T-00's. Leon and London was reunited with Claire, and the three (along with William and Annette Birkin's daughter, Sherry Birkin) made their escape through a secret railway and then escaped via the train, leaving the mutated William to be destroyed in the self-destruct sequence. Anti-Umbrella Following the Raccoon City incident, Claire and London, Leon split up, and she continued her search for Chris and , while Leon and London continued to look after Sherry. Leon, London and Sherry were soon apprehended by the US military; Sherry was taken away and placed in protective custody while Leon and London was interrogated. Apparently, Leon and London never mentioned Claire or Ada or Angeline, but the government was interested in recruiting them, since they now possessed the experience they were looking for. Leon and London accepted. Leon and London subsequent training as a government agent turned them from two simple police rookie's into an expert special agents. They became much more competent in terms of weapons handling and unarmed combat, specifically knife combat. Leon and London sent a friend of those, detective Ark Thompson out to investigate Umbrella's facilities on Sheena Island. The following month, Claire set out for Europe to continue her search for Chris and Dunkin. She was captured by Umbrella after being caught trespassing in the Umbrella facility in Paris. While on the island prison of Rockfort Island, Claire sent Leon and London an e-mail asking them to inform Chris and Dunkin of her location so that they could come and rescue her. Leon managed to track Chris down personally, and told him of Claire's situation, and Chris headed for Rockfort Island after her. Operation Javier Before the destruction of the Russian branch of Umbrella, Leon and London was sent to a small South American country as part of a secret military detachment after the headquarters were informed that a former researcher from Umbrella contacted a man named Javier Hidalgo. Due to the difficult nature of the operation, Jack Krauser, a seasoned operative with a history of brave service, was selected to be Leon's and London's partner. Krauser and London, Leon were sent on a mission by the U.S. government to infiltrate this small South American country. Finding Javier was their objective since he was a drug lord who has taken control over a large area of the jungle. He ruled the entire area absolutely. The small government was unable to do anything about Javier's control of the drug trade, so Krauser and Leon have been called in. The U.S. government had received information that a former Umbrella researcher had somehow entered the region. Sources indicated that something strange was going on, but no accurate information could be obtained. Unwilling to risk a Bio-hazardous outbreak, a secret military agency paired Leon, London and Krauser and sent them into this volatile region to determine what, if anything, was going on. They later found themselves having to cooperate as a three-man cell in a t-Virus outbreak. Leon and London also met a mysterious girl called Manuela, who seemed to be the only survivor of the village, though it was unknown why she didn't escape. Manuela turned out to be Javier's daughter; she contracted a rare disease, and was kept alive by her father through the t-Veronica Virus. While exploring Javier's compound, Leon and London opened up to Krauser about their hellish night in Raccoon City, as well as Claire's encounter with the t-Veronica Virus to explain how Umbrella's B.O.W.s worked. Eventually, Leon, London and Krauser fought Javier after the crime lord combined themself with a plant infected with the t-Veronica Virus. Manuela assisted them by unleashing the effects of the Virus on her father. Javier was killed, and Manuela was taken into government custody. Leon and London lost their partnership with Krauser after the latter is discharged from an injury during the mission. Sometime later that year, Leon and London learned that their former partner died in an accident. Los Iluminados Leon and London was assigned to guard the newly elected President Graham's family. When the President's daughter Ashley was kidnapped, Leon's and London's first mission under the new President was to track her down. Information gathered pointed to the kidnappers being located in a remote area of Spain. Leon and London was sent to investigate on their own, along with two members of the local police. Unfortunately, it seemed something bizarre happened to the local villagers, and after the two officers disappeared and were killed, Leon and London found them self's relying on their survival skills in a deadly fight for their life. Leon and London learned from Ingrid Hannigan, their only government contact, that the perpetrators were a group called "Los Iluminados" (Spanish, literally meaning "The Enlightened", or more poetically, "The Illuminati"), a religious cult led by a man named Osmund Saddler. This cult used a mysterious parasitic organism known as "Plaga" (Spanish for "the plagues") to take control of the local townsfolk, as well as many others around the area. Although a seemingly hopeless situation, the fanatical cult found the formidable Leon and London to be more than they bargained for, as he foiled all of their attempts to kill them. Not only that, Bitores Mendez believed Leon and London would destroy a significant number of their cult before they could gain control over them due to having injected them with a Las Plaga egg and Mendez eventually resolved to kill Leon and London. During the course of their mission, Leon and London is helped by Luis Sera, a man who later revealed he was a researcher who worked for Saddler, but betrayed him. Leon and London also once again has a chance encounter with Ada and Angeline, who is also involved in this incident. Ada and Angeline provides assistance to Leon and London, but has a fight of their own to battles out as well. Leon and London is also assisted by Hannigan, an information analyst and fellow government official via a communicator. As Leon and London progresses however, they find the transmission hijacked by the cult, and they are forced to fend for them self's. Leon and London eventually finds Ashley in a Church, and they becomes responsible for her safety, as the three make their way around Los Iluminados-controlled area. The three of realize however, that they have been injected with the Plagas and are now in a race against time to find a cure for this before they are forever turned into Saddler's slaves. Leon and London manages to fight their way through many harrowing perils within the local village and a mysterious Castle run by the cult. Leon and London eventually fights against three of Saddler's underlings, village chief Bitores Mendez, and the Castle's castellan, Ramon Salazar. Leon and London also confronts their former comrade Jack Krauser, who was now working as a double agent for both Saddler and Albert Wesker, whom Ada Ada and Angeline is also working for. Unbeknownst to Leon and London, a secret battle is being waged behind the scenes. Eventually, Ashley is abducted. With continued support from Ada and Ada and Angeline, Leon and Leon fights his way through a local military base, where Saddler and the cult have taken refuge. Leon and London fights against Krauser for the last time, and eventually saves Ashley and them self's after removing Plaga from within them by using a special radiation machine, developed by Luis late during his mission. Afterwards, Leon and London battles Saddler in his true form, and with Ada's Ada and Angeline's help who provides them with a rocket launchers, and is able to put an end to him and his plot. After the battle, Ada and Ada and Angeline takes the Plagas sample from Leon and London at gunpoint and makes their getaway, but gives Leon, London and Ashley a means to escape as well, via a jet-skis. Ashley invites Leon and London to her residence for "overtime," but Leon and London politely declines. Despite this turn of events, after completing their mission, they talks with Hannigan, who finally manages to re-establish contact. He compliments her on her appearance (she isn't wearing any glasses at this point) and lightly flirts with her by asking for her number, an advance she rejects, reminding him that he's "still on duty." Upon being left in the dust by a second woman, Leon and London can only reply with a disheartened look, "...Story of are life." Sometime after the incident, Leon and London filed a report, known as the "Kennedy And London Report," explaining his experience on this mission, which would be read by other agents, including BSAA agent Chris Redfield and Dunkin Redfield. Harvardville And WilPharma WilPharma's head of R&D released the t-Virus in a Harvardville Airport Terminal. The building was locked down and the government sent in the Marines along with the Special Response Team to clear out the zombies. Leon was selected by the president to take charge of the S.R.T. team due to his experience with the t-Virus. Under his leadership and advice, they learned how to effectively kill the zombies and rescued five survivors, including Claire Redfield and London. After saving them, Leon was involved in the fight with Curtis Miller, the Marines and Angela Miller at WilPharma. He was able to save Angela and kill the G-Virus-infected Curtis Miller. At the end, he, Claire, London and Angela exposed Frederic Downing for escaping Raccoon City with the "t" and G-Virus samples, the t-Virus incident at the airport, and setting a time bomb in the WilPharma building in order to secretly sell the last of the G-Virus data, t-Virus along with its vaccine, and the G-Virus. As the incident came to a close, Leon was called in for yet another mission. He, London and Claire parted ways, Leon with the hopes that they will meet Claire again someday under far more "normal" circumstances. Eastern Slav Republic Leon was pulled out of his furlough to be sent on a mission to the Eastern Slav Republic. The rumor was that B.O.W.s were being used in the war and U.S. government agents had been sent in to investigate. However, no sooner than he had arrived, Hannigan informed him that the U.S. was required to pull out and abort all missions in the area. Leon was not willing to leave until he found confirmation and proof of the rumors and denounced his orders, proceeding on without U.S. government support. After his bold move, Leon continued on to the rendezvous point where he encountered his CIA contact who went by the code name Scarecrow. Scarecrow was badly injured and Leon could barely get him to speak, aside from uttering the word "beekeeper." A Licker suddenly attacked and Leon narrowly managed to avoid the creature, though it then killed Scarecrow instead. The Licker turned to attack Leon proceeded to a rendezvous point with an informant who had information regarding, who was using the rebels who were using the B.O.W.s. However upon arrival the informant was close to death and Leon was attacked by a Licker. It attacked Leon once more, but managed to fend it off and injure it with several shots to the torso. The creature fled and Leon gave chase, firing after the creature. However, Leon was led right into a trap where a bomb detonated, the explosion almost knocking him out. He maintained consciousness briefly, watching as the Licker toyed with him until it suddenly grew passive. An old man stepped forward, the last thing Leon saw before finally losing consciousness. Leon had awoken in a basement, his gear taken and his hands tied, and saw the old man from earlier sitting in a corner of the room. The sound of soldiers searching the home above them caught his attention until someone from behind covered his mouth, holding a knife to his throat. As the man holding him threatened Leon to be quiet, Leon saw another man with blond hair beckoning for him to keep silent as well. The blond-haired man then briefly taunted Leon, showing off the vest he had stolen from him. After the soldiers leave, the two younger men began to question Leon about his motives and reasons for being in the Eastern Slav Republic. Leon responded only with sarcasm and jokes, however. During the course of his capture, Leon learned the blond-haired man - who greatly expressed his love of American food and movies - went by the name JD and his comrade was Buddy. Buddy and JD both acknowledged Leon's importance if he was sent here, Buddy pointing out that Leon showed clear experience in dealing with the Licker's. Leon immediately retorted that dealing in the B.O.W.s would get all of them killed. Leon began to question the health of the old man, the Ataman Ivan Judanovich, who began coughing profusely. Though before anymore could be said of the issue, soldiers raided the basement room. Judanovich began to cough so violently that his sunglasses were thrown from his face. As the soldiers began to check on him, Leon had realized he was infected and yelled for the soldiers to get away, for he had "turned." The Ataman lifted his head slowly, opening his red eyes which shocked everyone. Buddy attacked on one of the soldiers which provoked Leon to attack two of the soldiers near him. Leon ran and dove out of site as Buddy began to shoot around the room wildly with his assault rifle and remained hidden as his kidnappers escaped, disposing of the other soldiers on their way out. Leon followed the trio, overhearing the Ataman begging Buddy to carry on their goal for a new future without him. With great hesitation, Buddy ended the suffering Judanovich's life with five shots. As Buddy and JD left the scene, Leon came around the corner to pick up his flashlight that JD dropped, then briefly stopped to look at the Ataman's body before continuing down the tunnel. When Leon came to a room, he found a body nailed to a counter with a pickax. He carefully maneuvered the room, encountering JD who tried to keep Leon quiet. Not falling for what he thought was a ploy, Leon was suddenly attacked by Mr. Chenkov a former teacher now infected with the Plaga. The infected man tried to impale Leon with a pair of trimming shears, but Leon managed to wrestle the weapon away. JD begged Leon not to kill the man, however Leon stated it was a request he could not fulfill. Leon then swiftly drove the shears down into Mr. Chenkov, ending his life. JD threatened Leon with his own rifle, exclaiming that he knew the man. Leon informed him that the thing he just killed was no longer the man JD knew, and that if he didn't it, the infected would have killed him. Frustrated, JD lowered the weapon only to be attacked by another infected while Leon was also attacked. Struggling with his own fight, trying to prevent the infected from stabbing him with a knife, Leon urged JD to shoot the other infected man. Unable to attack the man, JD was knocked down by the second infected. Leon was able to finally wrestle the knife away from the infected attacking him, driving it into the back of its head. As the second infected Plaga began to protrude from its mouth, Leon kicked it swiftly in the face, knocking it off of JD. The infected rose back to its feet just as Leon readied himself, then attacked and drove the blade into the creature's face. After killing the infected, Leon harshly scolded JD, asking why he bothered to carry a weapon he won't even use. JD retorted sarcastically as Leon was finally able to cut through his bindings with the knife he took. Unfazed by the sound of the groans of more infected, Leon picked up a crowbar to use as a weapon and told JD that if he ever decided to actually fire his weapon, to aim for the head. JD stopped him before he walked away, telling Leon to follow him to find the way out. Further down the tunnel, they found a large steel door that was shut tightly. Together they were unable to pull the door open, so Leon tried to pry it open with the crowbar. During the process, several more infected rounded the corner and began to pursue them. JD tried to squeeze through the doorway but got stuck, forcing Leon to have to attack one of the men to keep them at bay. Driving the crowbar into the head of a man infected with the Plaga, the man's head burst and the Plaga grew from its neck. This urged Leon to help push JD through the gap in the door, the added help finally pushing the heavy man through as Leon followed right behind. Leon immediately grabbed a nearby chain, using it to wrap around the door handle, keeping the door closed and preventing their attackers from getting through. The two then followed a ladder out of the tunnel and up to the surface street. As they reached the street, the two witnessed as a mob of infected civilians chased down a soldier. They held him down as one of them expelled a Plaga from its mouth. Leon and JD watched as the Plaga was forced down the soldiers' throat and the man was painfully infected. As the crowd left, Leon finally managed to pull JD away and the two continued on to the church that JD was supposed to go to. When they arrived at the church, JD accused Leon of being behind what had happened to the people of the town. Leon informed him of the Plaga, telling him that it was a parasite infecting the bodies of those people. He also told JD of the harsh truth that those infected will never be human again the most one could achieve is to remove the spinal cord and hoping for paralysis. At that moment, Buddy entered the church with two other members of the resistance, a third watching Leon from above. Buddy informed JD that Leon was telling the truth, then told Leon that he had more questions for him. Responding that he perhaps this time they can get to the truth, Buddy promptly punched Leon and had the other rebels take him hostage again. After Buddy departed, JD ordered the other soldiers to allow him to speak with Leon alone. He was taken outside where JD cut his bindings. Leon immediately reacted, slamming JD against the wall and criticizing the methods of the rebel group, using B.O.W.s. Although JD tried to rationalize it and vie for sympathy, Leon dismissed it without so much as a thought, telling JD that it was something the two of them would never see eye-to-eye on. As Leon prepared to leave, JD told Leon of Buddy's past. He explained how the government soldiers attacked the school Buddy used to work at with his fiancé, Irina, thinking the school was to support the rebels. Leon found out that when Irina and the school children were killed in the attack, Buddy decided to join the resistance. JD pleaded with Leon to save Buddy, to get to the Plaga before him so that he didn't have to see his friend turn into a monster. Returning his machine gun to him, JD told Leon that Buddy was heading to the central marketplace where the Council of Elders had left the Plaga for the rebels. Leon silently took his gun back and headed off to the marketplace. Leon arrived at the marketplace to find the case that was holding the Plaga empty. A voice immediately caught Leon's attention, causing Leon to turn swiftly and attack. The two fought briefly, Ada easily evading Leon's attacks as she flipped away and aimed her grappling gun at him. Leon finally realized who she was, questioning what Ada was doing in the Eastern Slav Republic. Ada merely retorted with the same question. He immediately followed it up by asking if she was responsible for releasing the Plaga, a notion she found laughable, noting that she wasn't interested in "defective products." Ada spoke briefly and mysteriously about her job, causing Leon to ask again why she was there. She flirted briefly with him, asking when they would continue where they left off from "that night." Leon smirked and simply told her any time but then. Amused by Leon's rejection, Ada made her escape, warning him that the town would be purged soon. Leon Returns to the church to find it most of the inhabitants dead, by the hand of JD. JD tells Leon that he merely let his guard down for a second; he returns Leon's Gear before he begins to turn. Buddy arrives and blames Leon for what happened; however, JD claims Leon is not their enemy. JD succumbs to the Plaga and attacks Buddy, however he is promptly killed by Leon. Leon tries to reason with Buddy, asking him to hand over the Plaga, to which he refuses. The government then began to bomb the area, causing the church to collapse. Buddy escapes, and Leon pursues him. Leon makes his way to the presidential building, which has been left devastated by the Lickers, leaving hundreds of dead soldiers. Leon infiltrates the building, and is then encountered by two Lickers who fail to detect him, until a Soldier reaches for his leg and whimpers in pain. Leon runs from them, managing to kill one, and causes the other to fall to its demise after he charges through a door which leads to a massive elevator shaft. Leon descends into a B.O.W. manufacturing facility. He once again encounters Ada, who informs him that they are mass-producing Control Plagas. Leon and Ada are quickly surrounded by guards and confronted by Svetlana Belikova, the President of the Eastern Slav Republic. Ada deactivates the lights to make her escape. Leon uses the confusion to shoot at some of Belikova's guards, prompting them to begin firing out of panic, hitting each other indiscriminately, allowing Leon to take Belikova hostage. As he attempted to make his escape, he asked Belikova if she was "the beekeeper", the one who released the Plaga. Belikova then realizes that he had no idea who she was and identified herself as the president of the republic before displaying her combat skills to throw him off. A fight ensues between Leon and Belikova's guards, which is soon interrupted by Buddy and a horde of Licker's. However, Belikova releases her own B.O.W.s - two advanced Tyrants. This initiated a biohazard alert and the facility began preparations for incineration. Buddy and Leon escaped the facility as the two Tyrants incidentally caused the access elevator to fall. A third Tyrant followed them out and they attempted to fight it. Buddy used Lickers to lure the Tyrant over to a tanker truck full of explosives; Leon promptly shot it with incendiary rounds, destroying the creature's Power Limiter. Its power increasing, Buddy drove a tank at it. Leon manned the turret and attempted to shoot the Tyrant's head, but the B.O.W. constantly evaded, so Buddy summoned a Licker to cover the Tyrant's face, allowing Leon to blow its head off. Climbing out of the tank, Leon remarked that after years of fighting B.O.W.s, he never expected to be saved by one. His relief is short-lived, as the earlier two Tyrants soon after emerged from the Presidential Palace. Leon attempted to help Buddy flee but they were unable to outrun them. Leon drew his combat knife, the only weapon he had left. To his luck, an American plane killed the creatures before they could reach him. At this point Leon realized the U.S. government had been watching him the whole time. Watching a joint American-Russian taskforce invade the capital, Buddy asked Leon if he knew this would happen. Leon stated that if he did he would've remained on vacation. Buddy asks Leon to kill him, as he doesn't want to turn. Leon refuses; Buddy attempts to shoot himself, only for Leon to take his gun. He tells Buddy that he owes it to the people who died alongside him to keep living. Leon then shoots Buddy in the spinal cord, severing the Plaga's link to Buddy. Leon returns to his vacation, Hannigan informs him that Belikova has resigned from her position. Leon then leaves his apartment. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Police Officers